mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Trouble Center
The Trouble Center is a building located in Rogueport in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The Trouble Center isn't significant to the main storyline but doing the Trouble Center is helpful for earning coins and others. Doing the troubles at the Trouble Center is also plays a key role in getting Ms. Mowz, a reoccurring character in the game, to join Mario's party. List of Troubles Prologue/Chapter 1 Need a Key! *'Client:' Garf *'Location:' Near the farthest house of Rogueport on the east side. *'Reward:' 20 coins Garf of the Robbo Gang is missing his key and asks Mario to look for it. The key can be found near the badge shop on top of the inn. Just simply bring the key back to Garf to be rewarded with a rather high pay of 20 coins. Safe Deilvery *'Client:' McGoomba *'Location:' In the back alley of Rogueport (main area). *'Reward:' 20 coins McGoomba is a rather shady character and wants Mario to deliver a package to Goomfrey. Goomfrey can be found near Professor Frankly's house of the east side of Rogueport. After giving the package to Goomfrey, head back to McGoomba and he is pleased and hands over 20 coins. Price Adjustment *'Client:' Arfur *'Location:' Just outside of the Trouble Center. *'Reward:' 20 coins Arfur simply needs the prices on some items: Fire Flowers, Sleepy Sheeps, and Tasty Tonics. After telling him the prices (Fire Flowers are 10 coins each, Sleepy Sheeps are 8 coins each, and Tasty Tonics are 3 coins each), he will give Mario 20 coins. Find this guy! *'Client:' Goomther *'Location:' In the main area of Rogueport. *'Reward:' 20 coins Goomther wants Mario to find someone named Larson the bandit who has scammed him out of his money. Larson can be found behind a fake wall right beside Merlon's house. Once Mario talks to him, Larson will run away. Head to the port and talk to him again and Larson will make another getaway. Finally, Larson will run back to the main area behind the inn and Mario has him cornered. Goomther appears and his grateful that Mario has caught Larson and awards him with 20 coins. Hit me, please! *'Client:' Mousimilian *'Location:' In front of the item shop in the main area of Rogueport. *'Reward:' Nothing Mousimillian the Squeek has lost his memory and has Mario hit him multiple times to get him to remember. The number of times vary through each gameplay has it can be as few as two hits or as many as ten hits. Eventually, Mousimillian will remember and the trouble is completed. This is one of few troubles where nothing is awarded. I'm hungry! *'Client:' Bomberto *'Location:' At the harbor of Rogueport near the Save Block. *'Reward:' 11 coins Bomberto the Bob-omb is hungry and wants something to eat. Any kind of food item can be given such as a Mushroom. After giving him a food item, Bomberto will reward Mario with 11 coins. Chapter 2 Try to find me! *'Client:' Koopook *'Location:' At a high area of Hooktail Castle. *'Reward:' Special Card Koopook the Koopa claims to be the best hider around and asks anyone to find him. Koopook is a rather brave Koopa to go into Hooktail Castle (though, he might been informed that Hooktail has been defeated). Koopook can be found on a rather high area that can only be accessed by going higher and dropping down onto the platform Koopook is on. After finding him, Koopook rewards Mario with a Special Card that allows him to play a game at the Pianta Parlor. Listen to me! *'Client:' Mayor Kroop *'Location:' At Petalburg in Mayor Kroop's house. *'Reward:' Turtley Leaf Mayor Kroop of Petalburg is feeling down and wants someone to listen to him. Mario is up to the task and Mayor Kroop begins to tell a story about himself. After the story ends, the pleased Koopa gives Mario a Turtley Leaf. Order me an item! *'Client:' Plenn T. *'Location:' In the item shop of the main area of Rogueport. *'Reward:' Ultra Shroom Plenn T. is out of stock of Courage Shells and wants someone to bring him five of them. Courage Shells can be bought at the item shop in Petalburg for 5 coins each. After bringing them all to Plenn T., he rewards Mario with the very useful Ultra Shroom. Chapter 3 Emergency Shroom *'Client:' Puni Elder *'Location:' In the first area of The Great Tree. *'Reward:' 60 coins Puni Elder isn't feeling herself and requests for a Life Shroom. Life Shrooms can be bought at the item shop of west Rogueport for 50 coins. After bringing her the Life Shroom, the Puni Elder will reward Mario with 60 coins (which actually means he made 10 coins in profit since he had to pay 50 coins to buy one at the point in the game). Play with me! *'Client:' Lahla *'Location:' In the Pianta Parlor of west Rogueport. *'Reward:' 10 Pianta Tokens Lahla the Boo is feeling bored and wants someone to play with her. Just simply talk to her and she'll give Mario 10 Pianta Tokens to play the games with. That also completes this very short trouble. Help my daddy! *'Client:' Pine T. Jr. *'Location:' At the entrance to the Pit of 100 Trials. *'Reward:' Silver Card Pine T. Jr.'s dad, Pine T., has find himself trapped in the Pit of 100 Trials. He is on the 18th floor and asks someone to rescue him. Mario simply has to battle his way to the 18th floor in order to rescue Pine T. after doing so, Mario is awarded with the Silver Card. Chapter 4 Help wanted! *'Client:' Jolene *'Location:' In her office at Glitzville. *'Reward:' 30 coins Jolene, the new manager of the Glitz Pit, requests someone to get rid of the trash in the storage room. Mario simply has to go into the storage room and pick up all of the filthy trunks. Next, Jolene will tell Mario that Goomfrey of Rogueport is willing to take them. Just simply head to Rogueport and talk with Goomfrey to get rid of all of the trunks. Now, just head back to Jolene and she will reward Mario with a hefty pay of 30 coins. Heartful cake recipe *'Client:' Merlee *'Location:' In her house of Rogueport Sewers. *'Reward:' 30 coins Merlee the fortuneteller is having a craving for a Heartful Cake and asks someone to get the recipe. Mario has to head to Petalburg and talk with the Toad in the furthest house away to get the recipe. After telling Merlee this, she will ask Mario to bring him a Cake Mix. Cake Mixes can be bought at the Pianta Parlor for 6 Pianta Tokens. Then, head back to Merlee's house and give her the Cake Mix and she'll award Mario 30 coins for his troubles. The food I want *'Client:' Bub-ulber *'Location:' In Petalburg. *'Reward:' Dried Bouquet Bub-ulber of Petalburg is having some craving for some food and asks someone to bring him some food. After talking with him, his first craving is a hot dog. Hot-dogs can be bought at Mr. Hoggle's hot-dog stand in Glitzville for 10 coins each. Go there and buy two (because he'll ask for another after eating the first one) and then give it to Bub-ulber. However, the plant is now wanting a Mousse Cake. This can be done by buying a Cake Mix from the Pianta Parlor in Rogueport and then having Zess T. cook it. Give the cake to Bub-ulber and the pleased flower gives Mario the Dried Bouquet. Chapter 5 Elusive badge! *'Client: 'Ms. Mowz *'Location:' Near the badge shop in Rogueport. *'Reward:' Attack FX B (and Ms. Mowz joins the party) There is a mysterious client that wants to meet near the badge shop. This client turns out to be none other than Ms. Mowz who Mario has been seeing numerous of times during his journey. Ms. Mowz says that there is a rare badge that is hidden somewhere in Hooktail Castle and asks Mario to go and get it. The badge is located all the way in the room where Mario and his friends fought Hooktail. Mario must head directly to the center of the room and then have Flurrie blow away the hidden paper to reveal a treasure chest. The treasure chest contains Attack FX B and give it back to Ms. Mowz. Ms. Mowz is grateful and she lets Mario keep the badge and even joins his team completing this trouble. Newsletter... *'Client:' Mayor Dour *'Location:' Twilight Town *'Reward:' 30 coins Mayor Dour wants someone to run a newsletter to other people and asks Mario to do so. He gives Mario the Routing Slip and must then take it to the Puni Elder of The Great Tree. After giving it to her, Mario must then head to Petalburg and give one to Mayor Kroop. After giving it to Kroop, Mario can head back to Twilight Town and speak with Mayor Dour to receive his reward of 30 coins. Seeking legendary book! *'Client:' Zess T. *'Location:' Zess T.'s house in Rogueport. *'Reward:' Honey Shroom (and Zess T. is able to cook up to two items for now on) Zess T., the lone chef of Rogueport, is seeking the legendary book of a famous chef. She says that it is located in somewhere "scary" and asks Mario to go and look for it. The cookbook is located in the Creepy Steeple in the main hall right above the entrance door. Mario must roll up into a paper tube and head into the secret room that contains the legendary book and a Shine Sprite. Head back to Rogueport and give her the cookbook and Zess T. will begin to cook. After finishing up, she will reward Mario with a Honey Shroom completing this trouble. Now, Zess T. can cook up two items for now on. Chapter 6 Tell that person... *'Client:' Eve *'Location:' Eve's house in Twilight Town *'Reward:' Meteor Meal Eve, the mother of three children, wants Mario to find her old crush Podley. Podley is the bartender of the inn of Rogueport. Simply talk with him and Podley says that he has moved on from her. Talk back to Eve who decides to focus on raising her children and rewards Mario with a Meteor Meal for his troubles. Looking for a gal! *'Client:' Goom Goom *'Location:' In the barrel room of the Pirate's Grotto. *'Reward:' Couple's Cake Goom Goom the Goomba is looking for a girl to spend time with. Goom Goom is located in the Pirate's Grotto. Mario must have Goombella by his side in order to get an interaction. After Goombella yells at Goom Goom, the heartbroken Goomba runs away and leaves behind the Couple's Cake that is worth taking. Chapter 7 Important thing! *'Client:' Frankie *'Location:' In the small park in west Rogueport. *'Reward: 'Gold Card Frankie, the newest leader of the Pianta Syndicate, has lost Francesca's wedding ring again and asks Mario to find it for him. Frankie says he might have lost it somewhere in town. The wedding ring can be found on the far east side of Rogueport past the Trouble Center. Yoshi is needed to cross the gap and pick up the wedding ring. Simply give it back to Frankie and he'll happily give away his Gold Card. Get these ingredients! *'Client:' Chef Shimi *'Location:' On the Excess Express. *'Reward:' 40 coins Chef Shimi, the Cheep-Cheep chef of the Excess Express, is looking for some ingredients for his latest dish. The three ingredients are a Golden Leaf, a Mystic Egg, and a Keel Mango. Golden Leafs can only be found at the Creepy Steeple where there is a golden tree hidden behind the fences. Hitting the golden tree makes a Golden Leaf fall down. For the Mystic Egg, Mario must head back to The Great Tree and talk with Petuni. Mario must play her game known as "Stump Petuni" to receive a Mystic Egg. Finally, a Keel Mango can be found on Keelhaul Key at the lone tree near the bridge. Bringing all of these times back to Chef Shimi results in a payment of 40 coins. I must have that book *'Client:' Toodles *'Location:' Toodles' house in Poshley Heights. *'Reward:' Platinum Card Toodles of Poshley Heights is wanting her magazine back and says that Jolene has it. Mario must head back to Glitzville and talk with Jolene to get the magazine. After taking it back to Toodles, she will reward Mario with the Platinum Card. Security Code *'Client:' Businessman *'Location:' In Glitzville near the hot dog stand. *'Reward:' Hot Sauce The Businessman from the Excess Express has forgotten the passcode for his briefcase and asks someone to find the code. The code can be found by counting the number of chairs in specific homes. The code is 2625 and, after unlocking his briefcase, the Businessman will give Mario a Hot Sauce. Take note that after completing this trouble, the Businessman will always sell Hot Sauces for 10 coins each. Chapter 8 Delivery, please! *'Client:' Goldbob *'Location:' Goldbob's house in Poshley Heights. *'Reward:' 64 coins Goldbob is needing of assistance and wants someone to deliver a package to General White. However, when Mario gets to Fahr Outpost, General White is gone and the infamous General White Goose Chase starts again. Mario is told that General White went to Rogueport but when Mario talks to the bar owner, he says that General White went to Glitzville. However, when Mario gets to Glitzville, he is told that General White just left. Mario is forced to go back to Goldbob in Poshley Heights who says that General White just went back home. Mario must head back to Fahr Outpost and wake up General White (again) to deliver the package. Reporting back to Goldbob will result in the reward of 64 coins. I can't speak! *'Client:' Gob *'Location:' Near the snowman left to the Item Shop in Fahr Outpost. *'Reward:' 20 coins Gob the Bob-omb has lost is voice and needs a Honey Candy to help clear this throat. A Honey Candy can be made from a Honey Syrup and a Cake Mix. Honey Syrups can be bought in the Rougeport Item Shop for 5 coins while the Cake Mix must be earned at the Pianta Parlor for 6 Piantas. After having Zess T. cook up the ingredients and give the Honey Candy to Gob for the reward of 20 coins. I wanna meet Luigi! *'Client:' Toadia *'Location:' Near the fountain in Poshley Heights. *'Reward:' Choco Cake Toadia is a huge fan of Luigi and wants to meet him in person. However, Luigi is mostly likely still on his adventure at the time and Mario must find another way to fulfill Toadia's wish. This requires the L Emblem badge which can be found nearby in the Poshley Sanctum. After getting the badge and putting it on (although, some players may have already gotten the badge beforehand), Mario can talk with Toadia and she'll think he's Luigi and will get excited. However, the real Luigi shows up but Toadia thinks he is the fake and Luigi leaves confused. Afterwards, Toadia gives "Luigi" the Choco Cake with Mario completing this trouble. Trivia *Once Mario gets Flurrie, he can blow away the backside of the Trouble Center revealing a door. Once he heads inside, he'll find one of the Robbo Gang members running it. *The troubles of the Trouble Center are similar to Koopa Koot's favors from Paper Mario. However, the rewards from the Trouble Center tend to be better as Koopa Koot tends to hand out a single coin whenever some of his favors are completed. Navigation de:Job-Agentur Category:Locations in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door Category:Buildings